The Sacrificial Temple
by bacarditoo
Summary: SG2 are ambushed by an old SGC traitor and the Tok'Ra join the rescue party. SG1, Martouf/Lantash, Malik and Nate become aware of a newfound problem.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Sacrificial Temple_**

Sam had had nothing but nightmares since she had been possessed by Jolinar, it was so vivid just like she was living it again and again, " Let's go Captain, those gliders are coming back around !"

" This man's alive !"

" We cannot wait !" She could see Daniel helping people through the Stargate

" Okay, come on, come on. Don't panic, we'll have you out of here in a minute."

" Teal'c I gotta go back for Carter."

" He's alive, but I think He's gonna wish he wasn't. Let's get him outta here." She had started to give a man mouth to mouth and he suddenly grabbed her around the back of the neck so she couldn't break free, It was always the same, a choking feeling, a fire at the back of her throat and then she was a prisoner in her own body " Carter ! We've got to go ! You alright ? "

" Yeah " " Let's get him outta here, come on."

" Dead ! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue." but this time the dream was different, there was a voice in her head and it said " Mi'la tu'tu ? Ya'ol'wa ? Ma'tel ma Tua Tena'ak'te, Ma'tel ma Tu'et Vor'at Me Cardia" before she lost her body, She would have to ask Daniel or Teal'c to translate it in the morning. Morning came around way to quickly but curiosity had gotten the best of her, quickly she dressed and on the way to Daniel's lab bumped into Teal'c, " Perfect" She thought to herself with a smile, although she knew Teal'c did have feelings for his friends and new family she also knew that those feeling's were more disciplined than most, he almost seemed...wise, yes he would be perfect. " Teal'c may I have a word ? "

" Certainly Captain Carter, what troubles you ? " He asked with concern

" Can we go somewhere more private ? " He bowed his head and held out his arm in the direction she was to follow, he had shown her into his quarters,asked her to take a seat then started to light a lot of candles. Sam had to admit this was more relaxing than Daniel's cluttered office would be " Oh where to begin " She queried to herself out loud

" The beginning is usually a good place Captain Carter " Teal'c offered innocently bringing a smile to Sam's face and was instantly put at ease

" The beginning, well that would be Jolinar "

" I see "

" I've been having nightmares for sometime, the same dream over and over again, but last night i heard Jolinar speak, she said " Mi'la tu'tu? Ya'ol'wa? Ma'tel ma Tua Tena'ak'te, Ma'tel ma Tu'et Vor'at Me Cardia" before I was imprisoned, I just wanted to know what it meant."

" It's literal translation would be Is everything all right? what is the matter? Forgive me I thought you gave me new life, forgive me for what i now must do my dear one" Sam took in the words and tears appeared

" If I had understood I might have been able to save her "

" I do not see how knowing a language could change your predicament Captain Carter "

" Don't you see Teal'c ?, I would have understood her, when Janet mentioned Cassie I would have told Jolinar about her, she would have warned me about her Naquadah problem, I would have made up some excuse and stayed away, Jolinar would never had been locked up and she would have escaped and warned the Tok'Ra about Apophis and Chronos "

" I see "

" Do you remember anything of the Tok'Ra ? "

" Some faces, some names, Martouf, Martouf is important "

" Who is Martouf ? "

" I don't remember, I remember Martouf...and Lantash "

" Lantash ? " Teal'c actually sounded excited " He was a great tactition and was responsible for a great many losses of Jaffa defeats, he was a worthy opponent that I believed to be deceased "

" Oh, I see, we best get going , we have a briefing to attend " Sam smiled " Thanks Teal'c, I needed this off of my chest "

" My door is always open Captain Carter " He smiled and they both made their way to the briefing room.

" Nice of you to join us " O'Neill grinned, Sam smiled back, not the same bright smile Jack was used to " Everything O.K. Captain ? "

" Fine Sir " He was just about to press further when he saw Teal'c slowly move his head from side to side, so he let the matter drop...for now.

" Good morning SG1 " General Hammond said with a smile " Dr Jackson will be briefing you on your next mission " He concluded and handed over to Daniel

" Well if you remember the writings on Ernest Littlefield's planet a few different races were mentioned one of them being the ancients, well anyway the M.A.L.P. That we sent through to PX978942 showed ancient writing on some old ruins on the planet and a significant power spike "

" So we're talking big honking guns ? "

" Uh? Oh, I don't know Jack, maybe, or it could just be a shield or it might be nothing that's why we're going to check it out " Daniel sighed, Jack could be hard work sometimes.

" O.K. SG1 you have a go, suit up and ready to go in 1 hour, dismissed " And with that SG1 went about getting their gear together, Sam sighed, it was probably going to take them an hour just to get the paper work complete. 1 hour exactly and everyone was in the gate room ready to go, once the O.K. Was given they walked up the ramp and disappeared through the event horizon, a short trip later and they were re-materialising on a strange world with Neon pink skies, one sun and three moons which occupied the sky together, there was an abundance of plant life and strange sounds that accompanied the weird and wonderful..._" Pinkery ? " _Sam thought to herself _" Oh hell, shake yourself Carter, now your just being stupid "_ She chastised herself, something had her rattled and she couldn't put her finger on it which made it twice as bad. " Teal'c ? "

" Yes Captain Carter " he answered while looking around, something clearly had him rattled also " Ever since this little escapade with Jolinar..."

" _Did she just say Jolinar ? "_

" _Shhhh, I'm trying to listen "_

" ...I've felt a little different around you, don't get me wrong I don't mean that in a bad way, but it's like I can sense you before I can see you "

" It is the Naquadah in your system, just because Jolinar is gone..."

" _Gone ?..."_

" Does not mean that you go back to the way you were, the ability is caused by the Naquadah not the Goa'uld "

" Well that could prove useful " She pondered aloud " Teal'c , I think we have company "

" Indeed "

" We know if they're friendlies ? " O'Neill had been keeping his ears open as well as his eyes and had heard the entire conversation

" I do not know O'Neill, they have been with us for some time now "

" Do you think they could just be curious ? "

" A possibility O'Neill "

" Keep a check on it " Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgement and continued to survey the area.

" Carter, what's up ? You've not been yourself for a while "

" It's nothing, I just miss Jolinar, memories have been filtering into my concious mind and I've gotten to know her a little better, the Tok'Ra would be a useful ally "

" Yeah, well unless any of those memories can give us a gate address that's not going to happen "

" I'm working on it sir "

" Just hang in there Carter " O'Neill said affectionately, he couldn't pretend to know what she was going through but it wasn't like her to let it get to her like this.

" We're nearly there " Daniel said excitedly oblivious to the conversations going on behind him " It resembles the Sacrificial Temple back on Earth "

" Can you read this stuff ? " Jack asked pointing to the strange symbols on the Temple " Jack I don't even know what these symbols sound like "

" Deja Vu " Jack sighed. " Well I know I've probably said this before, but this is a galactic waste of time " Jack stated while leaning against one of the Temple pillars causing the machine to spring to life

" _It didn't do that when we touched it "_

" _Will you Shush "_

_Sigh _" _I am sorry my friend but this could be important_ "

" Wow, how'd you do that Sir ? "

" I have no idea Carter " Watching her as she explored the machine, " Bet she was one of those kids that took everything to pieces " He thought to himself, a flash and a scream brought him out of his reverie just in time to see Sam fall to the ground...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sacrificial Temple**

**Part II**

" Carter ? " O'Neill called out worriedly " You O.K. ? " No answer, now O'Neill was getting nervous, it wasn't like Sam to play games

" Jack, she's unconscious " Daniel stated the obvious, Jack leaned over his inured officer, it looked like she was sleeping, at least she was still breathing he sighed to himself

" Best not move her, Teal'c go dial home, fill them in and tell them I want Frasier he ASAP" As soon as O'Neill finished his sentence Teal'c was gone, it didn't take long for Janet to get her team together, most were on the base anyway and the others were not to far away, once everyone was kitted out and had everything that they needed they were on there way with Teal'c taking point, Janet was worried from what Teal'c had said it didn't look good, Sam was a good friend and a great officer and they way she understood it time was of the essence

" We need to speed things up Teal'c "

" Understood Dr Frasier " He acknowledged and picked up the pace.

" _Why do they just leave her on the ground ? "_

" _I do not know "_

" _Do you suppose that the injury was fatal ? "_

" _I do not know "_

" _Can you see if she is breathing ? "_

" _Can you ? "_

_sigh " Well maybe we should offer our assistance "_

" _A good idea my friend " _The two came out of hiding and made their way slowly towards the remaining members of SG1, " Hello...may I help ?..." The stranger asked warily startling the two men in front of him

" You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that, people can get hurt " O'Neill bit at the stranger " You the on that's been tailing us ? " O'Neill asked as his heart settled back into chest

" If you mean following you, yes "

" Why ? "

" Your friend she mentioned someone who peaked mu curiosity "

" And who would that be ? "

" she mentioned my mate "

" So you're Goa'uld too ? " Jack asked matter of factly, the man's eyes flashed in anger before calming slightly, O'Neill watched in amazement as he seemed to be talking to his host, " This is weird " O'Neill thought

" My apologies, my temper sometimes gets the better of me, we are not Goa'uld we are Tok'Ra

" You sound like a Goa'uld "

" We are not Goa'uld "

" Your eyes flash like a Goa'uld "

"WE...ARE...NOT...GOA'ULD..." The symbiote stated through clenched teeth,

" Well now see? That little outburst is why it's just so hard to believe you " Jack snarled, Daniel was watching the two men as you would a tennis match, moving back and fore with a look of utter disbelief on his face before shaking himself

" Uh Jack, he might be able to help "

" Daniel ? "

" Well think about it, he's armed, if he wanted to kill us we would be dead already seeing as though we weren't paying any attention to our surroundings " Daniel chastised himself more than anything, O.K. So he was only an archaeologist but that was no excuse, if he was going to be an active member of SG1 he had to start thinking like a soldier.

" Good point " Jack sighed " O.K. You can help, but one false move... "

" I mean you no harm, you have my word "

" Never met any of your kind that ever kept their word "

" It is quite clear that you have never met any of my kind what so ever" The symbiote was fast losing his patience.

"Um, guys maybe we should start from scratch , hi, I'm Daniel, this is Jack and this unfortunate young lady is Samantha "

" My name is Lantash " The symbiote supplied then bowed his head, when he looked up again " And my name is Martouf " Well you could have knocked Jack down with a feather

" _That's a first " _He said to himself _" Will give him the benefit of the doubt "_ He thought

" Who's this ? " Janet asked as she settled herself down next to Sam and started to work on her patient.

" This is Martouf and Lantash " Daniel smiled

" Greetings " Lantash smiled at the beautiful red head in front of him

" _You just can't help yourself can you ? "_

" _I admire beauty, besides it is only polite no? "_ Lantash grinned.

" Um Colonel ? "

" It is O.K. Dr Frasier, this is Jolinar's mate " Teal'c smiled at their guest, if he truly was Tok'Ra then he whole heartedly agreed with Samantha Carter, they would make good allies.

" You are ? My condolences " She said sadly

" How did she die ? "

" An ashrak followed us to Earth and executed her " Teal'c stated.

" I see, did she suffer ? "

" It took a short time for her to die, she ultimately gave her life to save Captain Carter, you should be proud of your mate, she died with honour " Teal'c said proudly

" Thank you... friend "

" I have her stable, we need to get her home so I can work on her properly " Janet sighed, she was tired and had been working for 32 hours straight, the sooner she had Sam sorted the sooner she could sleep

" You want to come with ? " Jack asked

" I would like that Jack " Martouf smiled sadly " I know that Samantha is not my mate, but she does hold what is left of her, I would hate for her to be lost completely, I know I sound selfish and I apologies but this news is still new to me "

" An understandable state of mind " Teal'c offered trying to reassure the young man in front of him.

" Unscheduled off world activation " Walter shouted over the loudspeaker

" What do we have son ? "

" Receiving SG1's IDC signal Sir "

" Open the Iris and let them through " The great metal Iris moved into the rim of the Stargate to allow safe passage for the team and shortly after Earth's flagship team and med techs were walking down the ramp with a young man General Hammond had never seen before, " Who do we have here Colonel ? "

" General Hammond may I introduce Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra ? They were Jolinar's mates sir " The General was stunned,

" This is not the correct procedure Colonel "

" I realise that Sir but Sam was Jolinar's last host and he just found out about Jolinar, I figured it wouldn't be right to keep him, um, them out of this Sir "

" Are you sure we can trust them ? "

" I assure you General Hammond, we mean you no harm, although we are the same specie as the Goa'uld our genetics are completely different, we are not Goa'uld in nature "

" O.K. " The General acknowledged " This is all on you Colonel O'Neill, anything goes wrong, and I mean anything..."

" Um, I get the picture Sir, could we go to the infirmary now Sir ? "

" Dismissed " SG1, Martouf and Lantash made their way to the infirmary just in time to hear a disturbance starting

" Where am I ? What are you doing to me ? Leave me be ? " The team walked into the infirmary followed closely by their guest

" Martouf " Sam cried happily and pounced on the unsuspecting Centurion

" I have missed you my love " Jolinar said and kissed her confused mates tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Sacrificial Temple  
Author + Email: bacarditoo Pairing: Not Yet  
Rating + Type: K+ Drama, at the moment  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to all who created it and not me, the characters that I have invented, well they are mine, don't mind anyone borrowing as long as they ask first.  
Archive:  
Notes: Feed Back is always welcomed so please tell me what you think, I can't fix something that's broken if no-one tells me what it is, so talk to me, please.

Summery: Jolinar has been re-encarnated , everyone is confused, Martouf and Lantash find out just how Jolinar became Sam's Symbiote.

Original fic Title: The Sacrificial Temple, K+ Drama, Main characters are SG1, Martouf/Lantash, more to follow

**The Sacrificial Temple**

**Part III**

The Whole infirmary fell into silence as they absorbed the events, Janet walked over to the two Tok'Ra and gently placed her hand on Sam/Jolinar's arm "Could I move you two back over to the bed please?, we need to see exactly what's going on, there's no good getting excited if this turns out to be a temporary thing" the doctor smiled sympathetically in Martouf and Lantash's direction, she new exactly what they must be going through.

" O.K. Lantash and Martouf, you can stay, just don't get under-foot, everyone else vamoose " Janet had a no mess attitude about her that no-one would argue with but it didn't stop a look that could easily kill being cast at herself and the Tok'Ra centurion from O'Neill as he walked out of the Infirmary.

" I get the feeling that he does not like us Lantash "

" Whatever gave you that impression my friend ? " Lantash was more than a little amused at O'Neill's behaviour. Once everyone had left the room Lantash once again turned his attention to Jolinar and Samantha. The worried mates looked on as their love was subjected to a string of tests that they didn't understand and they were both visibly relieved when the Dr had finished.

" From what I understand about the symbiote physiology Jolinar is in perfect health and Sam is none the worse for wear " Janet notified the pair, she laughed to herself for he reminded her of an expectant father who was waiting for news on his soon to be family, there he was pacing back and fore and muttering to himself, it was a sight to see.

" This is good news Dr Frasier, thank you, may we have some time alone please ? " He asked politely.

" Certainly, but remember they've both been through a lot and they need rest, so not to long O.K.?" Janet replied.

" By all means Dr Frasier " He dipped his head just like Teal'c would have in his position, Janet couldn't help it, she really did like the guy whether he was a snake or not.

Lantash was worried, there was a reason O'Neill disliked the Tok'Ra in general and Lantash wished to know why?, and why was Jolinar now avoiding his gaze?.

Jolinar retreated to the back of Sam's mind and wondered just how was she going to explain herself, she had in effect imprisoned her host and acted like a common Goa'uld, she doubted he would still want her for a mate once he had learned of her treachery.

" Survival is not treachery Jolinar " Sam's words soothed her slightly, but she still knew he would be greatly disappointed in her, " At first perhaps, but once he knows the whole story he'll come round " Sam gave her new friend a smile and a re-assuring hug, " Do you want me to talk to them ? "

" No my Samantha, I should do this myself,...Samantha ? "

" Yes Jolinar ? "

" You are my Samantha, aren't you ? "

" Always my friend " A wave of relief washed through their shared body as Jolinar sent her gratitude to her new host, then there was apprehension as she prepared to face the music, would he understand?.

Lantash watched as Samantha and Jolinar held their conversation and waited patiently for the two to finish, when Samantha's eyes flashed indicating that Jolinar had come forward Lantash took the opportunity to question his mate, " What is going on Jolinar ? The Tau'Ri distrust us immensely, why ? "

" Our first meeting did not go well my love " Jolinar answered and proceeded to tell her story, once she had finished she looked at her mate, such pain she saw in his eyes, " He hates me Samantha."

" Do not over react Jolinar, you do not know what they're thinking "

" Unfortunately my dear one, I do. We have been together for over 100 years now and I often know what he is thinking before he does " She sighed as she waited, the calm before the storm as it were.

" Let me see if I understand this correctly, you took your host by force." He began, he had hoped he had misheard or misunderstood.

" I never meant to, all was not... " Jolinar tried to explain but before she could finish her sentence.

" As soon as you realised she was unwilling you should have left her "

" Wait a minute, you would want you mate to commit suicide ? " Samantha interupted, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and was totally shocked by his reaction.

" The fact that we don't take host's by force is one of the things that separate us from the Goa'uld, death is preferable than to become that which we fight to eradicate." He stated venomously.

_" Poor Jolinar "_ Sam thought to herself, this was not how she envisioned her's or Jolinar's re-union with the Tok'Ra, Jolinar was completely distraught, the Colonel was annoyed at both of them and the chances that she would ever be allowed off of the base let alone the planet again were very slim_," How do I get myself in these messes?"_ Sam asked herself quietly.

" If I recall my fiend it was I that caused this unfortunate situation, maybe I should leave!" She wept, her heart had broken in two, what was the point in going on?.

* * *

The remaining members of SG1, Janet and General Hammond stood in the observation lounge over looking the infirmary, watching and listening to the argument that was getting rather nasty.

" Sounds like those pair need marriage counselling " O'Neill gasped, he thought his little spats with the ex Mrs were bad, he actually found himself feeling sorry for Jolinar, wanting to give her a hug and make everything better, " Must be getting soft in my old age " He sighed.

" Get some quarters sorted out for our guests Colonel " General Hammond ordered then left the room with a look of disgust on his face.

" Yes Sir ", O'Neill's blood was starting to boil, how could that idiot snake treat someone he's supposed to love in that way?.

* * *

Jack showed Martouf and Lantash to there quarters and followed them into the room closing the door behind him, " I need a word with the two of you " He began and held up his hand to silence the pair before the could utter a single word," What the hell were you two thinking?, You've been given a second chance with a loved one that you've lost, do you have any idea what I would give to have what you've been given? What I would give to have my son back again? I'd give my own life to have what you've got you ungrateful pain in the ass, even I would have forgive that, Captain Carter was giving mouth to mouth, Jolinar saw that as an invitation, if I was in her position I would have as well, now get your act together and go sort out your marriage, union, mating or whatever you want to call it, just sort it! " Jack turned on his heels and left the two along, stood firmly rooted to the spot in shock "

" He is right you know Lantash, we have been stupid! "

" That we have my friend, we should go to them before they decide to absolve our union."

Jolinar had been so miserable since their argument that Sam just couldn't stop crying, she had been so depressed that she had told Jolinar to kick the idiots to the curb which made the symbiote even more depressed, a knock on the door brought Samantha back to her senses " Who is it? " She called out, she was so not in the mood for visitors

" It is I, Lantash, may I come in? "

" If you must " Sam bit at him _" Round two "_ She thought, _" This is all we need right now "_ She sighed, she was so glad that Jolinar was asleep, " What do you two want now? "

Lantash could see that Samantha had been crying and mentally berated himself for being such a fool, " I, we are so sorry, we had rules and regulations practically fed to us for our morning meal and lost sight of that was important, we do love Jolinar, we're sorry that it took a swift kick up the Mikta to bring us to our senses " He explained to his new mate " Please forgive us "

" What brought this on? " Sam asked, she was confused and still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Lantash told her of his visit from a totally irate Colonel that had actually brought him to his senses and decided that what the Colonel had to say had been wise and true.

" Let me talk to him Sam "

" How long have you been awake Lin?"

" Since a knock on our door, I sleep light and the slightest noise wakes me " The exhausted symbiote explained to her host, Samantha's eyes flashed indicating to her worried Beau's that she had come forward " You hurt me greatly Lantash, you should know me after 100 years together and you should know that I would never go out of my way to imprison my host. I had important news for the high council that needed to be relayed as soon as was humanely possible, but it is probably to late now " Jolinar sighed, she was full of remorse, she could have made a difference for her people if she could have just escaped that damn ashrak.

" What could have been so important that you would go against our teachings? "

" watch your words Lantash, we are close to loosing her my friend " Martouf advised his symbiote, Lantash had a tendency of speaking before thinking.

Jolinar watched as her mates held their conversation and smiled for she knew exactly what the conversation was about, her Martouf was a wonderful diplomat and she had no doubt that he was giving Lantash a lecture for his poor choice of words, when they finished their talk it was Martouf that came forward, he gave her that smile that she loved and lived for and took Samantha's hand in his.

" Does he wish to dissolve our union? " Jolinar asked worriedly.

" No my love, you know our Lantash, his mouth always engages at the speed of light, while his brain travels behind on sub light engines " He laughed then grimaced as Lantash gave him a Symbiote slap causing Sam and Jolinar to burst into fits of laughter.

" Seriously though, she does need to debrief, she's only been gone a couple of months in reality " Sam offered, " I'll get Jolinar to explain, once again her eyes flashed as Jolinar stepped forward.

" When I was a prisoner of Chronos he was given a couple of urns as a present to celebrate a new business venture between himself and Apophis, I heard Apophis mention Cordesh and Egeria so I assumed that it was them in the urns, so I stole them, I hid them in a temple..." She went quiet as Sam started to speak to her, " Samantha says that that was the temple that I was reserected at " Jolinar had gone pale, what if the machine had damaged or even destroyed the urns " We need to go back there and retrieve them " She cried throwing back the bedclothes and heading for the door.

" Dressed like that ? " Lantash asked with a mischievous grin on his face and it was then it dawned on Sam that she wasn't wearing anything. She watched her inherited husband as he walked over to her, imprinting every inch of her into his memory, " So beautiful " Martouf whispered in her ear before moving toward her lips and capturing them in a passionate kiss. Lantash caught his mates up into his arms " They have waited this long our loves, a few more hours will not hurt, from what I have seen they will be perfectly safe there " He said as he took her back to bed.

* * *

Everyone once again congregated in the briefing room and were waiting on the arrival of General Hammond, " All sorted you four ? " O'Neill grinned, he new exactly what had gone on after he left, the guards had took great pleasure in filling him in as soon as he had come back onto the base, he had to laugh as Samantha and Martouf shifted around in there seats looking everywhere except at him.

" Good morning SG1, Martouf, Lantash " The General greeted everyone as he entered the room still half asleep, he wasn't due in for another couple of hours but he had been told there was some sort of emergency and well, that was that. Everyone returned the Co's Greeting and waited for the General to sit down, " Be seated everyone, now, Captain Carter, what was so important that I had to leave for work 2 hours early this morning? " The General asked stifling a yawn.

" Sorry Sir, I found out why Chronos sent the ashrak after Jolinar, see she had located Egeria the Tok'Ra Queen and a Tok'Ra High Councillor called Cordesh, they were and are very important to the Tok'Ra Sir, she hid the urns that they are imprisoned in at the Sacrificial Temple, we need to retrieve them." Sam finished her explanation and looked hopefully at the General.

" Are we sure we can trust them? " The General still was unconvinced that their was a difference between the two peoples.

" We can trust them Sir "

" Now how can you possible know that Colonel? " The General asked with a broad Texan drawl

" Because Sir, If I had been talking to a Goa'uld last night I would be dead now " O'Neill wasn't going to go into specifics, the man in front of him would be embarrassed beyond belief and probably would wind up killing him!.

" The Colonel showed me the error of my ways and he is responsible for saving my union with Jolinar, we are in his debt " Lantash explained.

General Hammond sat back in his chair and looked at the young Centurion to his side. " You really are a whole new breed aren't you son?, O.K. SG1, and guests, you have a go, dismissed " The team rose from their seats and went to get ready, Lantash turned around before he left the room.

" General Hammond, Thank you, you have no idea what this means to the Tok'Ra "

" You're welcome son, good luck " Martouf smiled and thanked the General for his kind words then followed SG1 to the locker room, apparently his uniform would stick out like a sore thumb, at least that's what O'Neill had said, so he would be, kitted out, with a Tau'Ri uniform, such strange words these Tau'Ri used, Martouf still thought the Colonel disliked him, but he respected him and that went a long way with both himself and Lantash.

1 hour later and they were all ready to go, they received their authorisation and once again they were on their way to Jolinar's second birthplace. It didn't take long to reach the temple and once there Samantha made her way straight to the chamber where Jolinar had hidden the urns, " I found them, I can't believe they were still there, both are O.K." Jolinar let out a sigh of relief as she came out of the Temple, the sight she saw before her nearly caused her to drop the urns, There were Jaffa everywhere, SG1 and her mates were on their knees with staff weapons pointed at their heads.

" Hello again Jolinar "

" Chronos? " Jolinar gasped.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sacrificial Temple**

**Part IV**

****

Martouf mouthed the words sorry to his beloved and received a dazzling smile in return, this did not go un-noticed by Chronos who's mind started to work overtime, oh what joy he could have playing with these two " Transport them all to the ship, make them as un comfortable as possible " He sneered at his jaffa, " No! Wait, take the female to my personal quarters " He smiled devilishly at Samantha as he took hold of her jaw between his thumb and his forefinger and proceeded to jerk her head from side to side, " Perfect, you will make a wonderful Queen for myself " He laughed as he heard Martouf curse.

" You will not touch my mate, Ka'rek'ta " Lantash hissed through clenched teeth.

" That is not for you to decide Sholva, yes, our young will be responsible for the total Annihilation of the Tok'Ra " Chronos sighed blissfully.

" Jolinar is no Queen " Martouf stated in confusion at the system lords words.

" Ah, did she not tell you?, Jolinar has been a Queen for quite some time now " Chronos relished in the shocked silence he had caused.

" Jolinar ? " Martouf asked, hurt that she had not confided in him. A tear escaped Sam's eye as she turned her head away from Martouf's pained eye's.

" Oh dear, is there trouble in Tok'Ra paradise ? " The system lord asked with glee, " Take them away, I will see you a little later my love "

A distressed figure watched the drama unfold from a safe distance " How do we sort out this mess my friend ? "

" I do not know Malek, but may I suggest we report in to the council? " Nate asked his dearest friend, he knew what the answer would be, but it was protocol that should be followed and he felt that he should bring it up at some point.

" No time, we need to keep an eye on this situation " Malek Countered, he looked around feverishly for something to aid them and grinned when an unsuspecting jaffa made his way towards Malek and his host.

The Tok'Ra operative made quick work of the poor jaffa, removed his clothing and obliterated the body, Malek then just as quickly dressed in the uniform he had just acquired. Malek lowered the visor on the helmet and reported back to the first prime hoping that he would not be discovered.

" Jaffa Kree " The first prime bellowed, Malek stopped dead in his tracks as the head jaffa addressed him, " What were you doing over there ? "

" I thought I saw movement, I went to inspect the surroundings " Malek answered quickly and hoping that the first prime did not suspect anything.

" And ? "

" Just an animal " Malek stated a little more abruptly than he had wished, the first prime looked at him and laughed.

" Young fool, take the prisoners to the ship and place them in a holding chamber, make sure they are securely chained, we can't have them escaping now, can we ? " Malek bowed his head in obedience and proceeded to prod the prisoners with his staff weapon indicating that they should start moving.

" You know, you only have to ask " O'Neill offered sarcastically. "Always a prod here and a poke there, never a please and thank you, didn't your mother teach you manners? " The Colonel continued.

" Jack, don't push your luck " Daniel offered a rather annoyed Commanding Officer. Once they had transported up to the ship Malek made himself known to a visibly relieved Martouf.

" All will be well my friend, we will retrieve you mates " Malek placed his hand gently on Martouf's arm and smiled re-assuringly.

" Malek ? " Lantash asked, he was still in shock, the events of the last few days would be enough to try even Egeria's patience. " She lied to me " Lantash said out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

" Just because someone doesn't volunteer any info doesn't make them a liar, " O'Neill offered " Besides Chronos could be lying through his slimy little fangs " Jack gave a silly little grin that brought a smile to Martouf's face, but still a little sigh escaped him.

" She did not deny it ", It took a while for Jack to convince the pair to hear the girl out.

" I can't believe I've turned into a marriage guidance Councillor, and for a snake no less " O'Neill sighed to himself " S pose he's not that bad " He continued to talk to himself until someone yanked him into an empty chamber.

" I was told of your arrival human, quickly, come with me, all of you "

" Nice to see you again too Bra'tac, I'm fine, thanks for asking " But O'Neill's words fell on deaf ears.

" Your colleagues seem to draw trouble to them my friend " The old jaffa informed Teal'c, not amused that he had to put the resistance at suck risk ".

" Hey in our defence, it wasn't us this time, it was the Tok'Ra's fault, anyway, what you doing here? Aren't you with the wrong God? So to speak" Bra'tac narrowed his eye's and for a moment Jack actually thought he was going to become just as unconscious as his Tok'Ra friends were at this moment.

" I have told Chronos that I have left the service of Apophis and wished to join his ranks, it is lucky for you that in the last few days they have stopped watching me, otherwise you would be on you own " The former first prime of Apophis barked at what he considered an insolent child.

" I am sorry that you are disappointed in me my old friend, but our mission here was very necessary, the men that you have rendered unconscious are actually Tok'Ra " Teal'c explained to his very shocked master " The young woman that has been separated from our group is Captain Samantha Carter, she is currently host to a Tok'Ra named Jolinar of Malksur " Teal'c continued to a now very confused old man.

" I thought that Jolinar was lost to the Tok'Ra " Bra'tac stated looking for some explanation. Teal'c lowered his voice slightly as he went on to explain the events of the last 2 day's, Bra'tac listened in awe at Teal'c's words.

" This is good news indeed my friend, we could reserect our fallen " The master stated excitedly.

" Now wait a minute, we're not even sure how we got the damned machine to work in the first place, and, we're still not sure if there are any side effects! " O'Neill butted in, for once he was the voice of reason, Bra'tac sighed as O'Neill's words sank in and silently agreed, he stared at the two Tok'Ra males as they started to stir.

" Are you sure these are Tok'Ra O'Neill ? " Bra'tac asked, the first time that he had not called the Colonel human.

" Things are looking up " He whispered to Daniel, " Yeah, I'm sure, the one to your right there is Martouf, his little friends called Lantash, he's or rather, they are Jolinar's mates and he seems to know the other guy, I think he called him Malek " Bra'tac nodded as he listened to O'Neill and smiled

" Lantash, a great tactition, apologies my friend, I thought you Goa'uld " Martouf smiled sheepishly while Lantash mentioned something about friends and needing enemies, which led to a lengthy discussion between symbiote and host about tactics and what should or should not have been done .

" He was looking after his allies " Martouf explained to his rattled friend only to receive a mental " Hmmph", Martouf sighed, when Lantash had his mind set there was not even an explosion that would shift his point of view.

Bra'tac lead the team through the ships halls and eventually led them into a rarely used chamber that had for some reason or another been disconnected from the ships main frame, so the former first prime of Apophis thought it would make a great hiding place. It was the word hiding that got a reaction that Bra'tac had half expected, everyone wanted to help with Sam/Jolinar's rescue so poor Bra'tac had tried to explain the Pro's and Con's of having such a large group walking freely about the ship when they were supposed to be incarcerated. Bra'tac had decided that they would not be able to move around without drawing attention to themselves, The Jaffa had come to expect to see Bra'tac wandering the halls and would think nothing of it when he did eventually find the Tau'Ri woman's prison

" You will stay here !" He had finished with a tone of voice that stated final, no more arguments would be heard, and that was that.

" Is he always like that ? " O'Neill asked Teal'c, he felt like he had just gone a few rounds in the boxing ring.

" Always " Was the very short and sweet answer.

" Man of many words our Teal'c", The Colonel quipped to the Tok'Ra causing a smile to appear on Martouf's face once again, Malek however, nothing, O'Neill couldn't read this man at all and it made him nervous, if there's one thing he didn't like was being nervous

" What is with this guy ? " He asked himself, oh the Tok'Ra were a new breed alright and this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Sam had just about had enough, she had been dragged and pushed about by the jaffa, she had been stripped and bathed in some foul smelling milky substance by Chronos' Lo'Tar and to cap it all she had been dressed in a barely there dress that left nothing to the imagination, _" This guy is going to die screaming " _She had thought to herself, Jolinar had thought that last thought highly amusing, such a spirited host she had gotten herself she mused.

" I trust you have been comfortable " Chronos smiled at his captives " You did not tell your mates the good news? I thought you would not be able to wait, that you would run home to the Tok'Ra " He stated, Sam had thought she had heard hope in his voice

_" How weird is that ? "_ She asked Jolinar who had started to feel quite nauseous

_" He thinks I love him "_ Jolinar explained causing Sam to feel just as ill.

_" Oh this is not good "_ Sam sighed trying her hardest not to retch in front of the Goa'uld, she had to stay calm if she wanted to get out of this.

_" Let me have control my Samantha "_ Jolinar asked and apologised for what she had to do as her host relinquished control. Jolinar crossed the room and brushed her hand up over his bare chest, slowly making her way up to and around his neck, she gently pulled him towards her capturing his lips in a kiss that made the system lord moan in pleasure.

" I really should kill you for causing me such embarrassment, " He sighed as he broke the kiss " Explain yourself, stealing from me? If you were Goa'uld why would you wish to steal my Tok'Ra prisoners? " He raged at the woman in front of him.

" Shhhh my love, you should know that I always have a reason for my actions " Jolinar soothed the angry Goa'uld " I had to steal them my love, you have a Tok'Ra spy among you, I did not want them to re-claim their Queen and friend, so I hid them at that infernal temple that the Tau'Ri seem to revere " She sighed as if the subject bored her to tears.

" And who is this Tok'Ra spy ? " He asked still not totally convinced of her innocence " You still have not explained why you were with the Tau'Ri and you old love, my love!"

" That is easy my sweet, the Tau'Ri captured me on Nasia, they brought Lantash and Martouf to interrogate me, I have to make them believe I am still Tok'Ra so I had to lead them to the jars, if I ever need to infiltrate them again they need to believe I am still Tok'Ra, as for our spy, come, I'll take you to her " Jolinar smiled malevolently dragging him towards the door drawing laughter from Chronos as she did so.

" I thought your act very convincing my love, lead the way, we will deal with this traitor together " Chronos grinned taking hold of Sam's hand and kissing it softly, " I must admit, this new host of yours is very appealing, I will enjoy sampling her delights later this evening " ,

Jolinar smiled her sweetest smile, while Sam was shouting expletives at the_ " Gormless little..."_

_" Calm yourself Samantha, all will be well, I promise!"_ Jolinar hugged her host and the two walked the rest of the way in silent thought.

* * *

Bra'tac watched the Goa'uld and Tok'Ra female leave Chronos' personal chambers, he was pondering how to retrieve the woman when he heard a staff weapon activate behind him, " I told my Lord he should watch you closely " A voice sneered, " Start walking, my lord will be so pleased that we have caught both the spies " The Goa'uld practically sang with excitement as she envisioned the riches that accompanied loyalty.

" My lord, I have caught our spy " The woman announced victoriously, Chronos and Jolinar turned to face the annoying voice, the smile quickly dropped from the young woman's face as she saw the look that Chronos had directed at her, " What lies has she told you my lord?"

" Oh come now, have the decency to know when you are caught, Anise " Jolinar smiled triumphantly

" But...?" Was all the scantily clad woman could say before she was interrupted.

" But nothing " Chronos barked " Jaffa Kree, take this Sholva to a holding Chamber " He instructed the guard.

" She is Tok'Ra, not I " Anise screamed as the jaffa hauled her off.

" She will be hard to break, may I have her my love? " Jolinar asked the system lord as she pressed herself up against him, she ran her finger down his nose from bridge to tip causing a small smile to play upon Chronos' lips, he agreed to her request with no argument, " Would you mind if I took the jaffa here with me ? I think he needs retribution also " Jolinar pointed at a rather unusually flustered Bra'tac.

" Anything you wish my love " Chronos sighed as she circled him, trailing a finger around his body as she did so, winding up where she had started.

" Jaffa Kree " She ordered Bra'tac, the old man knew better than to argue, he bowed his head and walked silently behind her.

" It's OK Bra'tac, Jolinar is still Tok'Ra " Sam smiled at Teal'c's friend and master, " Do you know what he did with Egeria and Cordesh ? Jolinar is beside herself with worry " Sam asked, her voice full of hope.

The old man smiled, " Do not worry yourselves, I have taken care of everything my friends " He said to the Tok'Ra women, putting their minds at ease, Sam thanked the man and smiled in return.

Both Jaffa and Tok'Ra entered the chamber where Anise was being held, Jolinar demanded a Zatnikatel from one of the jaffa guarding the Tok'Ra and promptly fired it at him while Bra'tac dealt with the other guards, all the bodies were vaporised to destroy all evidence, it would be less hassle that way Samantha had decided.

" You took your time " Anise yelled, practically in tears, " Do you know what they were going to do to me? " She asked a rather amused Jolinar.

" Nothing as bad as I will if you don't shut up " Jolinar mumbled under her breath. " Forgive my friend Bra'tac, she's a scientist and should never be in the field, but Chronos had equipment that we required, and, well, the rest as Samantha says is history " Jolinar explained to a jaffa that had never been so confused in his entire life, Bra'tac just smiled and humoured the Tok'Ra females.

" Such strange words" He sighed to himself. " I do not mean to overstep my boundaries, but we really should be leaving now " Bra'tac stated as his eyes darted around looking for any unwelcome company.

" Agreed, please, lead the way " Jolinar smiled and watched embarrassed as Anise tripped and fell, Jolinar sighed and hauled the half dressed female to her feet by the scruff, Bra'tac sighed, shook his head and left the room.

" Would you be more careful " Jolinar scolded.

_" Go easy on her Lyn, you yourself said that she is not meant for the field, have a little patience, can't you see that she's terrified ? "_ Sam reprimanded her symbiote, she felt sorry for Anise even if she was a pain in the ass.

It didn't take long to catch up to Bra'tac and Sam could have sworn she saw him grinning,_ " I was beginning to think that that man had no sense of humour "_ Sam joked, but Jolinar didn't laugh.

_" They have little or nothing to smile about my friend_ " The symbiote informed her and started showing Samantha some of the memories she had collected over her long life, Sam gasped at the horrors that these people had to endure, it brought tears to Samantha's eyes.

" You need to stop Lyn " Sam said quietly, the images she had seen had been very distressing.

" Are you alright Captain Carter ? " Bra'tac asked, his voice filled with concern for Teal'c's friend.

" I'm fine, Bra'tac, Jolinar was just giving me a history lesson, I know Teal'c explained about the way the jaffa were treated, but, to actually witness it... " She sniffed. Teal'c's old master's face softened as he saw how distressed the young woman had become.

" Jolinar should not have showed you these images young one " The old man smiled sympathetically.

" She was trying to explain why you never smile " Sam explained brushing a tear away.

" Ah ", was the simple answer he gave.

" She meant well " Sam smiled, defending her new friend.

" She has chosen her new host well " Bra'tac stated and rewarded Sam with another smile, " Just around this hall and we will be at the chamber where we will find your friends " He notified a visibly relieved Tok'Ra/Tau'Ri, they turned the corner only to but cut off by a force field, " The chamber is gone " Bra'tac gasped, which didn't exactly put Sam or Jolinar at ease.

_" Wait, did he not say that the camber should be here? "_ Jolinar asked tearfully

_" He did "_ Sam replied, she was in total shock as she stared through the force field into outer space, " They're all gone " Sam whispered, not wanting to believe her own words, she fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks for all your reviews. It's always nice to have feedback. Sorry it has been so late between updates. Will try to update a little quicker next time. Thanks again, bacardi.

**The Sacrificial Temple**

One hour had passed and still SG1 had not checked in. General George Hammond had just received an influx of new blood under his command and was very much hoping SG1 would be present to help with the induction.

George sighed; it was not like SG1 not to check in, well, that was unless they had gotten themselves into trouble once again. He was going to have to tell their new found friends that both their peoples were M.I.A. and that unnerved him. The Tau'Ri was still getting to know their new found allies and George just was not sure how the Tok'Ra was going to take the news.

**"Ah well, no time like the present**" He said quietly to himself.

_**"That Is not exactly true"**_ Persus smiled as he entered the room. _**"But that is another story, or so I am told"**_ He said cheerfully. Persus noted the unusually solemn look to General Hammonds face and frowned. Something must have gone wrong and if something goes wrong at the SGC It was usually a doozy, "doozy?" He had heard General Hammond use that expression on more than one occasion and he had gained a liking for the word, others in the Tok'Ra family were not so happy with the expression. You see apparently the Tok'Ra were being _**"influenced!" **_and "_**contaminated!"**_, well, according to Delek any way. Persus was still trying to find out what doozy meant, but for some reason it seemed write to put it in the sentence.

**"Please take a seat councillor, I'm afraid I have some bad news." **George was so not looking forward to notify the Councillor that his personnel was missing and was beginning to wonder If It was possible to make an ally and loose the same ally all In one day. George began at the beginning and told the story from start to finish. **"And I have another team out on the planet for search and rescue as we speak."** George finally finished, hoping that it would save the new found relationship.

_**"I thought as much. Malik Is not one to miss a check point and is adamant that all rules and regulations are followed no matter how small. I had a feeling that all was not well and took the liberty of putting my own team together also.**_"Persus grinned. He was slowly getting used to this never leave a person behind rule, although he had to admit to himself It was not something he liked. There were so few of the Tok'Ra left now that he just did not want to risk anyone else being lost to him.

**"I'll notify my new Colonel that they are on their way."** George smiled wistfully as he shook the councillor's hand and left to give Walter the message to relay. George had to smile as he remembered his first meeting with Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and then the smile dropped from his face when he finally realised that he had two O'Neill's to deal with now. "**I must have done something really wrong in my last life"**He sighed to himself yet again and wondered when life was actually going to get easier.

Cameron was confused. There was absolutely no way off of this planet other than the stargate and theTok'Ra operatives had stated that there were no ships in the area. SG1 could not just disappear into thin air. Things like that only happened on Star Trek, and besides, they weren't wearing red shirts. Cameron laughed at his own little joke then his serious side kicked in.

**"Everyone split up. I want SG1 and our new friends found yesterday people."** He practically screamed, causing people to start running around like headless chickens in all directions. Cameron sighed to himself as he surveyed the alien planet that he stood on. "**Pink!**" He said to himself in disgust. **"This is just too weird**" He drawled as he shook his head, what kind of a planet has a pink sky.

**"I couldn't agree more Colnel!"** A voice said in a highly amused tone. Cameron turned around abruptly to see a rather portly looking Colonel standing in front of him. Something about this Officer he just didn't like, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

**"Are you here to help with the search?"**Cameron asked the intruding officer that stood there with his arrogant snivelling little face smiling directly at him. Cameron couldn't help but want to shoot this guy; he just had one of those faces.

"**No. The names Maybourne. I'm here for something more important."** The man said matter of factly, in that I couldn't care less tone of voice that implied that the hole situation was rather boring and beneath him.

**"More important."** Cameron repeated sarcastically just before that little voice that is usually the rational one out of the two of you inside your head actually snapped. b"And just what is more important than finding SG1 and our new allies?"/b Cameron bit at Maybourne.

**"Those jars that Jollinar was so interested in." **Maybourne said as if this should explain everything.

**"Jars?**"Cameron shouted, "** I couldn't give a rats ass about those jars, it's my missing team mates I'm more worried about.**"He raged. Just who did this guy think he was?

**"So you won't mind if I take a little look around!"** Maybourne smirked and tried to push past a more than pissed Mitchell.

**"I did not say that."** Cameron stated as he blocked Maybourne with a hand placed flat on his chest looking Maybourne directly in the eyes daring him to try and cross him.

"You do not want to disobey orders Colonel. Trust me when I say that will be very bad for you." Maybourne hissed.

**" I aint disobeying nothing."**Cameron hissed back. He really did not like this guy. b"I've received my orders from General Hammond himself and you aint going nowhere other than the gate. Now scram." Cameron told the arrogant ass, he near enough pushed Maybourne on his backside when the man tried to push past. "bWhich part of the word scram did you not understand?Cameron glared.

_**"Is there some problem Colonel?"**_A voice asked from behind him.

Cameron sighed, Where was his security detail? And just how were these people getting past it? He turned to face the other intruder and recognised the Tok'Ra uniform immediately. **"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't expecting any visitors from the SGC**" He smiled tiredly. What happened next was a bit of a blur. He had ordered Freeman to take Colonel Maybourne back to the SGC and all hell broke loose. Maybourne raised his weapon and promptly fired at freeman. It all happened so fast that no one could have prevented the lieutenant from being killed. The young man fell where he stood, right in the middle of the alter and at that exact same time Colonel Maybourne disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

**_"There must be a ship in orbit. Tok'Ra Cree. Mek ket la en a het."_** the woman ordered. The two men nodded and set about trying to locate the ship in question.

"**Any luck Colonel?"**A young lieutenant asked hopefully. Colonel Maybourne glared at the young woman and walked past her without a word. Maybourne was less than pleased. Those jars where his retirement plan and to be deprived of them when he was so close....**"Ahhh. I'm gonna kill that little sob.**"He raged. Oh yes, Colonel Cameron Mitchell was a marked man. The little insect couldn't even follow a direct order. Reminded him of O'Neill. **"Oh, how annoying"** he yelled as he threw his hat across his quarters. Maybe he would hand over the arrogant young pup with the jars to Horace when he came to collect him. That little thought put a smile back on Maybourne's face. **"Oh yes, that's exactly what we'll do!"**he grinned as he eased himself into his nice comfy chair that he stole from the SGC. He raised his feet onto his coffee table crossing them at the ankle and started to dream up a plan on how to reach his goal.

The Tok'Ra and SGC personnel met back at the temporary camp and started to debrief. The young man called Aldwyn notified Cameron that no ship had been found but an intermittent signal had been picked up, so there was definitely a ship somewhere in the area. _**"We are still looking, but is unlikely that we will find a cloaked ship unless they wish us to see them.**_"Aldwyn explained.

Cameron smiled tiredly at the Tok'Ra, especially the woman that stood before him. Something about the woman he liked. Easy on the eye he thought.

_**"Mek hat thoret mar'arat Kel'ma**_" Aldwyn laughed, a laughter which was echoed by three more Tok'Ra that had now joined them causing a now confused smile to appear on Cameron's face.

"_**Aldwyn seems to think you desire me Colonel**_. The young woman stated matter of factly. The blunt statement caused a very deep colouring to Cameron's face and an even deeper laughter from the Aldwyn.**_ " My name is Kel'maa. This is my guard Aldwyn and this is Councillor Rok'na. The two extra's we seem to have obtained are Korra and Ocke_**r"Kel'maa grinned as she introduced her companions, trying to ignore the young mans embarrassment. Kel'maa explained that the Tok'Ra had been sent to help in the search for both peoples missing personnel and was curious about the Officer that had been attacking a member of his own people.

**"I have a feeling that we have just met one of the renegades"** Cameron sighed. Freeman had a long time friend and he was missing the pain in the ass terribly. Freeman was a born practical joker and Cam was half expecting him to walk into the tent shouting "**Got ya!"**any minute now. Brought back to the present Cameron smiled softly and tried to change the subject **"It's a long storey. Have you guys eaten?**"These were first aliens that he had ever met. What do aliens eat anyway? He still couldn't get past the idea that he was looking a person from another planet. He had heard about the Tok'Ra and the excited gossip that had blown through the SGC Halls. They had been described to him in great detail and had even seen pictures of the visitors which had been pulled off of the security cameras by a friend. On the particular day in question he was on rest. He was kicking himself the following day when he had heard about the new alien friends. **"I always miss all the fun"**he had said to himself and now he was here, up close and personal and actually having a conversation with them. He should have felt giddy as a school boy but his heart felt like someone had their hand wrapped around it, slowly squeezing the life out of it. He tried to take his mind off of the pain he was feeling and started questions at his guests about their culture, home, dislikes, even the food that they ate.

The conversation took a serious turn after Cameron had mentioned the jars that Maybourne was looking for. He hadn't seen the jars himself but they had been described to him in great detail. He notified his Tok'Ra guests of what Jollinar had said and that she thought that Egeria and Cordesh were inside. Cam was just about to ask who the two were when he heard a startled scream.

The party rushed outside to see what the commotion was about and couldn't believe what they were seeing. There in front of them stood a very much alive and healthy Freeman, who was just as confused as anyone else. **"Of course**"Cam grinned while he looked around at the confused faces. He began to explain about the Temple and Jolinar's resurrection. Kel'maa was intrigued and started to inspect the hieroglyphs.

_**"From what I can understand it is a Sacrificial Temple, but the individual Sacrifices themselves in order to be reborn. The people who built this Temple believed that they would be reborn as a perfect being. This truly is a wonderful find!"**_her words began to trail off while she got lost in thought and the translation. Aldwyn sighed. When Kel'maa found a new project to work on it took a long time, so long in fact he decided to order the rest of the Tok'Ra to set up camp.

**"Ok! Does anyone know what just happened?"**O'Neill asked as the room began to shake uncontrollably.

_**"I believe we have just been jettisoned Jack."**_Martouf explained and started to examine the control panels in the chamber. Jack looked out of the window and was horrified to see the ship disappearing into the distance. He looked over to Martouf/Lantash in horror, "**This particular part of the ship doesn't have controls does it?"**He asked Martouf/Lantash. **_"It does not._**he replied. _**"It gets worse O'Neill. This chamber or escape pod has enough oxygen for four hours and that is for one person only. For all of us, well, Lantash estimates one hour. We don't have any way to navigate, we have no propulsion and as far as I can tell no-one knows we are here. I believe I heard an apt description on Tau'Ri just before we left. What was that again? Ah yes. We're screwed!**_" O'Neill gave a quick burst of laughter. He couldn't help it he was actually beginning to like these guys, but he had to agree. They really were screwed.

tbc


End file.
